Not too bothersome afterall
by HK Keiji
Summary: oneshot YAOI lemon or what you call that stuff: Kiba decides to turn to Shikamaru for his secret fantasies, but it turns out slightly differant than what he expected...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto and its characters. (weep)**  
**

**WARNING. **Some may consider this extremely ..er yeah.

* * *

Shikamaru was lying in the field, watching the clouds drift overhead. They're so peaceful… he thought to himself. Then he heard Kiba coming and groaned to himself.  
How troublesome.

Kiba found Shikamaru lying peacefully, and suddenly blushed when Shikamaru gazed lazily at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Um, well…" Kiba stammered. It was unlike him to be so nervous. "I was just thinking… If I could… you know… ummmm…."  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Baka, he muttered under his breath, closing his eyes and trying to ignore him.  
He felt Kiba lie down next to him.  
"You've always said woman were troublesome, yeah?" He asked.  
Shikamaru didn't reply.

"Well, is it because… because you don't like women…?"  
"What!" His eyes shot open.  
"Ah, gee, ah… sorry," Kiba felt embarrassed. "I just thought that you might be, um, the same as me."

"Wha---?"  
Kiba shrugged. "I never, um, done it before with a guy." Or a girl, he thought to himself, but he didn't tell Shikamaru about that.

"Baka, why did you come to me then, there must be others…"  
Kiba suddenly rolled over on top of Shikamaru, quietening him. Shikamaru was pinned down, his eyes widened slightly.  
"Because," Kiba insisted. "They won't be able to keep their mouths shut!"  
"And _I_ will?" Shikamaru challenged.  
"It's too bothersome for you to mention it." Kiba grinned. "Don't worry, this won't happen again, promise."

Shikamaru felt Kiba's deft hands swiftly unbuckle his trousers. He didn't waste time!  
Kiba was too direct, too brash for Shikamaru's tactful personality.

Kiba looked down on his victim.  
Typical, he thought. Always the male having to make the move first. Shikamaru was too womanly, too uke. He would never be bothered enough to be the seme. It was perfect. _Shika_ was perfect. He stroked his lean, firm body under the mesh shirt. Shikamaru's skin was cool and soft, moving as he breathed quietly. Kiba smiled and bent down to kiss and lick his neck.

Oh, the sensations it was causing Shikamaru. Suddenly his hip jerked. He squirmed under Kiba's hot thighs and tried to force himself to keep calm.

Kiba felt an amazing feeling in his crotch grow as Shikamaru struggled under him. Suddenly he let his dog like instincts get the better of him and he started.. _humping_ Shikamaru, with a soft moan like growl. The thin fabric of their trousers barely disguised both of the boys throbbing erections. Kiba became impatient and started to pull off Shikamaru's boxers.

"No! Wha—" Shikamaru struggled to keep them on but he was firmly under Kiba's control. He blushed as he felt his sensitive skin come into contact with Kiba.

I cant let this happen to me, Shikamaru desperately thought. He was the elder one! He was the mature one! Hell, he was the smarter one of them both. Part of him yelled to take action but the other half wanted to enjoy what Kiba was doing to him.

"Itai!" He yelped as Kiba bit his nipple a little too harshly.  
That's it, he thought angrily. He shoved Kiba off abruptly, catching him off guard.

"What the…" Before Kiba knew it, Shikamaru had pinned him face down to the ground. Kiba wasn't the type who submitted easily to another, especially in _this_ position.  
He squirmed and shifted, groaning and half barking trying to get that damn Shikamaru off his back! The more he struggled, the more he could feel Shikamaru's erection pressing dangerously against him. He thrashed around beneath him but still couldn't get any where. This time it was Shikamaru's turn to strip Kiba's shirt off, expertly twisting it around his wrists so he couldn't get away.

"B-but… You're the uke!" Kiba protested loudly, whining slightly.

"You have no idea how incredibly hot you look," Shikamaru teased him, ignoring his last comment. Sure, he was lazy and never bothered, but now that it started… well, he might as well do it. His hands wound down to his pants and yanked them off abruptly along with Kiba's boxers.  
"N-no!" Kiba panted, he didn't have enough energy to fight back.

"You're the one who said you wanted to do this," Shikamaru wet his fingers with his warm mouth and slowly touched just above Kiba's sensitive anal hole. Kiba's waist went berserk.

He managed to get onto his knee's but Shikamaru forced him in an awkward position, leaving his lower body suggestively rubbing against Shikamaru's erection.  
Again, Shikamaru slowly slid in one finger into Kiba's hotness, it almost burned him to do so. Kiba, having never felt this sensation before, yelped.

Then another finger.

"Itai, itai!" Kiba groaned.

Shikamaru looked pityingly at the pup that was now in his control. Using one hand, he slid it around Kiba's waist and wrapped his fingers around Kiba's throbbing member. Kiba was already wet and panting, unlike Shikamaru who still stayed cool and composed. He stroked Kiba for a while and slowly eased his fingers in and out.

Kiba was going wild, he had never felt this new sensation before and he wasn't sure he liked it. Damn, maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask Shikamaru in the first place. Then Shikamaru decided that Kiba was ready. He positioned the head of his erection and pressed it against Kiba, slowly inserting it within him.

Kiba howled, arching and throwing his head back.  
"Nuh! Uhh!" He panted heavily as Shikamaru stopped, still inside him. Shikamaru parted Kiba's slick wet legs further.

"Please, no, ohh ohh…" Kiba whined as Shikamaru began to move back and forth, working up another climax within him.

"Shika!" He yelped and gasped as Shikamaru hit his sweet spot. "Sh-shit!" Had Shikamaru done this before? He was so expert at hitting all the right spots! It was making Kiba shiver in delight as he moaned, trying to press back against Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru was going faster, gripping Kiba's waist and trying to grind him further as he rhythmically moved with him.

"Oh, gods…" He panted to himself. Strands of hair fell free from his pony tail, his back now arching with sweat. Kiba was so _tight_. The more he wriggled and squirmed, the more it made Shikamaru comfortable and delighted. He gripped Kiba harder, digging into his flesh, but Kiba could not feel the pain. Their wet thighs slid alongst each other, wet, hard, pounding.

"D-don't stop! Ahh!" Kiba moaned loudly. "Uh… uh.. uh, uh" Finally with a few more shuddering jerks both the boys collapsed, exhausted, lying on the soft wet grass of the field.

Shikamaru still had one leg over Kiba, wrapping his arms around his warm body, pulling him closer. He nibbled Kiba's ears.  
"Good boy," He murmured stroking Kiba's body gently.

Kiba felt his member throb with pain and his backside vaguely violated. Shikamaru slid his cum drenched, weak erection, out of Kiba, leaving him feeling wet and empty, but completely fulfilled.

"Satisfied…?" Shikamaru whispered against his neck.

Kiba moaned but couldn't deny it.  
He hadn't planned on becoming the uke of the two, but it was ecstatic.

"Don't you dare… d-dare tell anyone a-about this…" Kiba panted. Shikamaru smiled and kissed Kiba's neck. Maybe he should get with Kiba more often… it wasn't too troublesome a thing to do.

* * *

Thinking about it.. I don't think Shikamaru is _that kind of guy_ and he probably wouldnt be bothered... haha  
but.  
on request from my friend Kala, i dedicate it to you. xxx. haha

hope you enjoyed.

Keiji.


End file.
